That Awkward Moment
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: After all was said and done when the Final Battle was over, everyone retreated to be alone, leaving Mr and Mrs Garmadon all alone, and having to share room. After eight years of separation, you'd feel a little awkward too, right?


**I don't even know what I am doing anymore XD I thought up an awkward conversation thing because my brother and I are dingbats... I guess it's supposed to be awkwardly funny and then I guess I snapped out of it and it turned fluffy in the end... XD**

* * *

Ninja quickly ran into their temporary rooms. Funny enough, it was the same apartment they would have rented had it been for money issues but, in light of them saving the city, they were given it; free of charge forever.

Everyone took a room for themselves, well all except for Garmadon and his wife. Maybe that's why everyone dashed off so quickly.

True they kissed upon seeing the other again when Garmadon first came out, but that was an overflow of emotion since the battle was really over. Now… well, now it would be a little awkward since they had a whole night together without anybody else around to save the conversation from turning into a feelings fest.

"Well… here…" Misako bit her lip, tossing her small bag on the bed.

"You pack pajamas?" Garmadon picked up and pulled out a pair. The funny part was that it was his old pair.

He looked up and saw Misako's cheeks turning pink, "Well… uh… I liked… to uh wear them sometimes… when… when you left…" she admitted, looking away because it seemed stupid.

"Bet it never fit right…" he threw the black and purple striped pieces on the bed and offered her a smile.

"Well you are a good foot taller than me…" She smiled too as she unbuttoned her outer shirt and tossed it on the bed. She was about ready to take that shirt off too when she felt a pair of eyes watching and she looked up. Garmadon quickly looked away. "What?" she half laughed.

"Hmm?" he looked back, "Nothing…"

Misako laughed again and walked over, "Like you've never watch me undress before," she tilted her head with a small smile.

"Yea… but…" Garmadon looked down at her, cheek heating up in a blush. "… Never… never mind…" his fingers tried to untie the knot of his black and purple ninja robes.

"Here," she pressed her lips together and untied his belt. He slipped the black and purple fabric off his shoulders.

He felt like retreating to his son's room just because his brain was debating to make his hands grab his already tempting wife or not. "… Uh I'm feeling tired…" he took a step back.

"Yea…" Misako pulled back and grabbed her green pajamas and found a changing screen to hide behind, he did the same.

They didn't know it but the other was leaning against the wall, both hearts were thudding in their heads. What was worst was the deadening silence that was in the apartment. Finally they came out of their corners and looked at the bed and then each other.

"So… which side do you want?" Garmadon looked at her.

"Uh… the left is fine…" she flipped the blanket on her side. Still more single sentence question and answer.

To add to their situation the bed was smaller than their old bed. When they both slid in they were shoulder to shoulder, both trying to look away.

"Guess I gotta get use to sleeping with someone again…" Misako quietly said.

"Hehe, yea, same… plus… I had a big bed in the uh… Underworld…" Garmadon nodded.

"I had the tiniest bed you ever saw when I rented a two room apartment when I met Lloyd again…" she quietly laughed. "And you always did hog the bed when we were still-"

"Do you hate me?" Garmadon quickly said, looking to his left at her.

She blinked, "What?" she asked, started by the question and the fact that he cut her off asking it.

"Do you… hate me?" he repeated the question with more hesitation.

It was still taking her a moment to process because she never saw that question coming. She knew though the longer she waited to answer him, the more he would be nervous around her.

"Garmadon… I… don't hate you," she turned her head. They bumped noses and they blushed again. "Q-quite… quite the opposite… actually…" she added, turning pinker.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"I never stopped loving you…" her eyes started tearing.

Their foreheads bumped and their breathing softened. She swore she could hear his heartbeat as the magnetic force pulled their mouths together. "I never stopped either… I thought about you, everyday of that hell…"

"I cried myself to sleep," she admitted between kisses. "Hoping you would be next to me in the morning…" Her fingers traced the black buttons of his shirt.

"I don't want this to be awkward…"

"Then don't make it…" she kissed him again, cradling his face in her hands, bring the right up, through his grayed hair. He pressed his lips against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him.

"The best part is that I've been away from you for eight years… and I'm looking forward to our first night back together…" he whispered in her ear seductively, making her blush.

**Okay so my brother and I were talking about, "Well shouldn't it be a little awkward to be back in bed together?" and then I thought that over and laughed to myself that, yea, even if you kiss, it could just be an overwhelming amount of emotion... but then after that adrenaline settles... you find yourself exhausted... or in their case, awkward because of everything between them XD**

**I mean... it doesn't help you gotta share a bed where you're shoulder to shoulder and there's no rooms left in the place for you to run and hide away in XD **

**So thanks for reading one of my silly little dabbles XD **

**~Mar**


End file.
